phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Comet Kermillian
|image= |season=1 |production=125B |broadcast=35 |story=Martin Olson Bobby Gaylor |writer= |storyboards= |ws=Alex Almaguer Chris Headrick |directed=Dan Povenmire |us=August 2, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= |pairedwith="Got Game?" }} Phineas and Ferb carve pictures of their faces into a comet. Meanwhile, Candace tries to spend some time in the park with Jeremy, but her dreams were shattered when Jeremy's sister, Suzy is there as well. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz steals all the steaks from the Tri-State Area. Episode Summary Candace is excited because Jeremy asked her to play croquet with him at the park. Lawrence tells them they are having a barbecue to watch Kermillian's Comet. want to join in. Linda suggests that Candace bring Jeremy and she agrees. Phineas asks why it is called Kermillian's comet. Lawrence says it was named after an ancient Danville astronomer called Augustus Kermillian, who discovered it. Linda tells them that it has said that "if you wish on a comet, your wish will come true." Phineas is amazed and he figures out what he wants to do. Major Monogram tells Agent P that all the steaks in the Tri-State area have disappeared. They suspect Doofenshmirtz and Perry makes his way to stop him. Lawrence comes into the living room and sees Major Monogram on the television. Major Monogram pretends he is part of a telethon trying to find a cure for antidisestablishmentarianism. Major Monogram quickly finds a way to leave, and the television goes black. Lawrence tells Linda that they "have found a cure for antidisestablishmentarianism" and they head off, Linda commenting that she "can finally take off this puce ribbon". Candace is cycling to the park. She says hi to Jeremy and he tells her that his parents told him to look after Suzy for the afternoon. Candace starts to worry. She picks up a pie and asks if it is homemade. Jeremy said his mom made and he goes to get plates out of the picnic basket so they can eat it. While he is gone, Suzy smacks a croquet ball at the bottom of the pie, causing it to hit Candace in the face. Jeremy comes back and asks what happened to her. He asks her to wait while he gets a towel. Suzy tells Candace that there is only room for one girl in Jeremy's life and "it is me!". Jeremy comes with the towel and Candace cleans herself. Jeremy goes to get a soda for Candace and while he is gone, Suzy offers Candace her soda, to which she obliviously agrees to take and gets blasted in the face with purple liquid. Jeremy tells Candace about some street performers, then notices she's wet and goes to get another towel. build an observatory to watch the comet. Isabella comes and Phineas tells her what they are doing. He says that they are putting on a laser light show and as a grand finale they will lazer their faces into the comet so when it comes back they can show their grandchildren. Isabella says dreamily, "You had me at our grandchildren." Then she quickly realizes what he had said and says, "Steaks! You had me at steaks!". Candace and Jeremy are going to watch the street performers. Jeremy goes to get snacks and says he will meet Candace over there. Meanwhile, Suzy yells at an elderly woman to get a nut from her. She hits the nut into Candace's jeans and the squirrels jump in to get them. The street performers see her and think she's dancing and the song Squirrels In My Pants is sung. The street performers are amazed when they find out she actually did have squirrels in her pants. One of them says, "We just got served." Dr Doofenshmirtz shows Agent P his new invention, "Steak Specs". He got the idea after Perry gave him a black eye. He plans on selling them in stores. He tells him that he stole all the steaks in the Tri-State area and put them in his Steak Containment Unit (S.C.U.). Perry reveals a huge ray. Dr Doofenshmirtz says it is just there in case he wants to do something evil later. Back at the park, Jeremy asks Candace if she wants him to get ice cream. Candace tells him she wants to get the ice cream. She goes to get the ice cream, but Suzy hits another croquet ball into Candace's path. She steps on it, loses control and falls into the ice cream cart. She rolls away in the cart down some stairs and keeps rolling. The street performers see her and "get served again". She continues to roll and runs over a mime. She continues to roll into a tree and squirrels fall on top of her and beat her up. She goes back to Jeremy, dirty, but with an ice cream bar. Jeremy asks her what happened and she tells him about the horrible squirrels. Jeremy asks her to tell him what happened and Suzy introduces her to a squirrel. Candace and the squirrel scream and Candace runs away. In the backyard, everyone is there to see the comet. They go in and they watch a short movie, which Phineas also stars in and he tells everyone about the astronomer who discovered the comet. Candace comes back from the park, sees the observatory and tries to bust . Phineas shows them the comet flying through space and they begin the laser sequence. The laser quickly draws their faces onto the comet. Candace comes in and tells them she is going to tell their mother. Perry hacks into the system to destroy the ray. He flips Doofenshmirtz onto a red button that causes an overload and the ray begins to shoot things randomly. It shoots the observatory, which falls to the ground. Phineas tells everyone not to panic, but they do and everyone runs out. One more shot from the ray completely destroys the observatory. The ray then shoots the S.C.U and it blows up, but Perry escapes before it does. Cooked steaks fly everywhere. Linda and Lawrence get home and Candace tries to bust . She asks them to look at it in their observatory and they go in the backyard, but the observatory is gone and only Phineas and his friends are there. Linda tells them that they couldn't find any steaks but they searched the entire city. They watch the comet and Linda wishes for steaks. The steaks that were cooked at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated begin to fall from the sky. Everyone gets one and eats one. The street performers are also there and once again, they "get served" ("I'm kinda getting used to it!"). Jeremy comes to check on Candace. Perry lands on Phineas's plate (while a steak lands on Ferb's head) and Phineas says "Oh, there you are, Perry." Candace and Jeremy watch the comet and Jeremy asks if she made a wish. She says yes and he asks if it came true. She says it just did. Suzy prepares to hit Candace with a ball again, but a pile of steaks land on her. Songs Squirrels in My Pants (Voted #5 on Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown) End Credits An extended portion of the song of Squirrels in My Pants Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line none Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He did not enter his lair. Major Monogram briefed Perry the Platypus his mission through the living room television. Lawrence heard a part of it, and Major Monogram covered it up by convincing him that it was a an telethon for "antidisestablishmentarianism." Memorable Quotes Background Information * 44th episode produced. 35th episode aired, first broadcast on August 2, 2008. * This episode is titled as "Comet, Comet, Comet, Comet, Comet Kermillian" in Australia, according to the listings provided at YourTV.com.au. If this is the correct title for Australia, then this provides further support for the Karma Chameleon allusion. Continuity * The opening melody of Candace (Who's That Girl) can be heard as Candace rides to meet Jeremy in the park. * The old woman that Suzy takes the nut from reappears from the episode "Lights, Candace, Action!", after Dr. Doofenshmirtz hits the theater with his Age Accelerator-inator. * When Dr. Doofenshmirtz answers the door, he is wearing panda slippers. In "It's About Time!", he temporarily replaced Agent P with Peter the Panda as his nemesis. *One of the observers during Squirrels in My Pants was working registration at EvilCon in "A Hard Day's Knight". He shows up frequently in various crowds including, but not limited to: Gitchee Gitchee Goo (first performance and extended version only--the latter time in the crowd that snaps out of Doofenshmirtz's hypnotic My Name is Doof), Somebody Give Me a Grade, Do Nothing Day and Not So Bad a Dad After All. * Dr. Doofenshmirtz mentions getting a black eye in his "last encounter" with Agent P. In "Unfair Science Fair", he was punched in both eyes by two separate people, neither of which was Agent P. Nitpicker's Guide: When Phineas and Ferb are building the observatory, they are shown testing the laser (which burns off a few strands of Phineas' hair). The dome is already on top of the observatory. Yet the next shot is of the dome being lowered on top of the observatory. Allusions *The title "Comet Kermillian" is probably a reference to the Culture Club song, Karma Chameleon. *The Observa-Ferbatory is similar to Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small's house on The Mr. Men Show. *Candace, after getting a bunch of squirrels dumped on her, says, "The horror. The horror." This is the last line of The Heart of Darkness *Phineas and Ferb using a laser to inscribe their likenesses into the comet is similar to what happened in The Tick episode "The Tick vs. Chairface Chippendale," where the evil Chairface used a powerful series of lenses to "commit the ultimate act of vandalism" - burning his name into the surface of the moon. Goofs *When Candace goes on her date with Jeremy, she is wearing a white shirt. The same is true when she accidentally falls into the icecream vendor, but when we see her she's wearing her usual red top. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Kari Wahlgren as Suzy * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Corey Burton, Bobby Gaylor, Phil LaMarr, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Maulik Pancholy, Dan Povenmire, Charlie Schlatter, Kari Wahlgren, April Winchell ::♦ designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Candace Flynn